NS-44L Showdown
} |ShowLess = } |Name = NS-44L Showdown |Image = NS-44L Showdown.png |Description = This heavily modified version of the NS-44L Blackhand retains balance from the hip and precision at range, but relies on instinct, instead of optics. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = Pistols |Fire Rate = Hip 120 RPM, Aim 180 |Velocity = 550 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Equip Time = 450 |MaxDamage = 450/8 |MinDamage = 275/125 |Reload Speed = 3s/4s |Ammunition = 4/32 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/1.5/1.5/1.5/0 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.1/0.1/0.1/7 |First Shot = 1 |Vertical Recoil = 3 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = 15/15 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 14 |Cert Cost = N/A |SC Cost = N/A |Note = Randomly awarded for winning Alert.}} The NS-44L Showdown is a variant of the NS-44L Blackhand. It is available to all factions as a potential reward for winning an alert. The NS-44L Showdown sacrifices 50 RPM as well as the aimed accuracy and optics of the NS-44L Blackhand in exchange for greatly increased accuracy when firing from the hip, but gains 10 RPM compared to Blackhand when firing while ADS. The Showdown does not have any bloom when firing from the hip. Aside from these differences, the Showdown and Blackhand are identical. The Showdown is one of three weapons currently available as alert rewards, with the others being the NS-357 IA and the NS-AM8 Shortbow To have a chance at unlocking the NS-44L Showdown, you must own the NS-44L Blackhand, and have participated in at least 90% of an alert that your faction won. The chance to unlock the Showdown is "very, very, very low."Wrel, twitch.tv stream, 2018-02-03, Damage Fall-off * 450 before 8 meters * 334 at 84 meters * 275 at 125 meters Comparison with the Blackhand * The Showdown fires at 120 RPM from the hip and 180 RPM while ADS, whereas the Blackhand has an RPM of 170. * The Showdown does not have any optic available, whereas the Blackhand has an integrated 4x scope. * The Showdown has zero bloom firing from the hip, and an extremely heavy bloom (7) firing whilst aiming. The Blackhand has a moderate hip bloom (0.4), and an average aimed bloom (0.2). * The Showdown has slightly better starting hip accuracy than the Blackhand, though cannot equip a laser sight. * The Showdown has slightly better or equal aimed accuracy than the Blackhand in most stances, except crouched-still. * The Showdown has slower ADS Move Speed Multiplier of 0.5, compared to 0.75 of Blackhand. When aiming, the Showdown is competitive with the Blackhand only on the first shot. Thanks to the incredibly high bloom whilst aiming, hitting a follow-up shot with the Showdown will be nigh-impossible. Stick to hip-firing with the Showdown at all costs. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS-44L Showdown. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Showdown. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Showdown. Ribbons Medals History *April 5, 2018 Update **Max damage range from 5m to 8m **Refire rate while ADS from 500ms to 333ms *July 25, 2019 Update **ADS movement speed multiplier from 0.25x to 0.5x **Dev Note: Minor change for feel while doing some cleaning of other elements relating to the aim down sights firemode. Notes